


Save Me

by TaegiInfiresMe



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crying, Depression, Not A Fanfiction, Personal story, Sad, There are BTS lyrics but it's not about BTS, why am i posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaegiInfiresMe/pseuds/TaegiInfiresMe
Summary: Just a little moment in time I thought I'd share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is something I wrote a while back and it's just kind been sitting on my computer. Just thought I'd share it, maybe have some people relate to it. I dunno.
> 
> I hope it's not terrible! :)
> 
> (The lyrics are from Save Me by BTS if you didn't already know.)

__ I want to breathe, I hate this night  
I want to wake up, I hate this dream  
I’m trapped inside of myself and I’m dead 

 

_ Just a little bit longer _ , I think. I make it up the stairs to the hallway which leads to my goal. By the time my bedroom door comes into view, the burning in the back of my throat is unbearable and the incessant racket of my blood rushing in my ears is driving me insane.

I open the door to my bedroom and dart inside. As I shut the door behind me and lock it, the outside world is silenced and something inside me gives. My face scrunches up and the burning in my throat intensifies. The world gets blurry as it begins to be obscured by tears. A sob rips its way out of my chest.

Having learned from past experiences, I grab my pillow and hold it to my face to try to muffle my sniffles. I all but collapse onto my bed and curl up into a tight ball. I feel hot and cold at the same time and I start shaking. Tears stream down my face and scald my cheeks. I try in vain to wipe them away. They just keep coming back. 

My sobs shake my entire frame but after a few minutes, they begin to subside. They’re replaced with little sniffles as I wipe away the last of my tears. The burning in my throat is gone.

As I recover, I think about how I hate them. I hate them so much.

Through the walls, I can hear them. They’re on the phone. Talking to their friend. I can hear them mocking me. Don’t they know I can hear them mocking me and saying it’s my fault, that I’m a horrible person? Don’t they know that every word grates at my mind, abrasive as sandpaper? Don’t they know that I have problems too? Don’t they know that that they’re the reason I’m like this? No, they don’t, because tomorrow they’ll crack a few jokes and talk about things I like and I’ll warm right up to them again. What’s wrong with me?

My breathing evens out and my muscles start to relax again. Just then, I hear the front door open followed by voices. Footsteps pound up the stairs and there’s a knock on my door.

“Hey, we’re back. Everything okay?” I take a deep breath and force my voice to even out.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just on my laptop.”  _ I would make a fortune in the acting business,  _ I think errantly. Luckily, they can’t see me, or they would look into my eyes and see nothing there.

The footsteps recede and I’m left alone with my thoughts. There’s one that crosses my mind that almost breaks me.  _ I have to do this all again tomorrow. _


End file.
